The SDSMRC is led by Dr. Duncan Thomas. SDSMRC membership includes members with the expertise needed to develop new EHS study designs and novel methods in environmental statistics that are critical for Center success (Table 1.2). The activities of the SDSMRC are closely integrated with the application needs of the two facility cores, and with the diverse methods applications needed by the CERC, CRC, EARC and the Center research initiatives. The SDSMRC and overall Center framework for collaborative multidisciplinary investigations as well as the focus on solving environmental health problems results in developing innovative designs and statistical approaches that can be directly applied to studies of human health. The SDSMRC meets regularly to advance the development of designs and methods needed for ongoing activities for research and support for Center initiatives, the CDP, workshops and retreat planning. The overall outcome is to provide improved statistical approaches useful for developing the scientific basis for understanding how the environment contributes to complex human disease and science-based environmental health interventions.